Newborn infections of humans by herpes simplex virus (HSV) is a cause of infantile death or debility and is most commonly associated with type 2 HSV (HSV-2). Ocular involvement accompanied newborn HSV-2 infection in approximately 20% of cases. The results of our studies indicated that passive anti-HSV serum injection, transplacental immunization or administration of an antiviral, acyclovir, effectively protected newborn rabbits from ocular and systemic infections by HSV-2.